pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ultra Guardians
The Ultra Guardians (ウルトラガーディアンズ) is a task force working for the Aether Foundation, dedicated to capturing the Ultra Beasts. History During the wedding of Professor Kukui and Professor Burnet, Lusamine and her foundation invited Ash, Lana, Kiawe, Mallow, Sophocles, and Lillie to join the Ultra Guardians to help deal with future Ultra Beast incidents, which they accepted. They also have an alternate future counterpart known as Ultra Rangers. However, an Ultra Beast known as Guzzlord is deemed too powerful for them, eventually they failed to protect Alola from its dystopian destruction, with one of the region’s survivors manage to escape, or went into hiding where they can be found by the surviving former ranger, Dia and his Zeraora safely to find shelters and calls their former ranger colleagues from that Ultra Beast. Until the sudden appearance of Ash and his Pikachu into the Ultra Rangers' universe cause the Shiny Tapu Koko resurfaced to aid both Ash and Dia to defeat Guzzlord once and for all, restoring the alternate Alola. Members Humans *Ash (formerly) *Lana *Kiawe *Mallow *Sophocles *Lillie *Gladion Pokémon *Ash's Pikachu(formerly) *Rotom Pokédex *Ash's Rowlet *Ash's Lycanroc (Dusk Form) *Ash's Incineroar *Ash's Naganadel - Released in SM090: Securing the Future!, later rejoined in SM140 *Ash's Melmetal *Lana's Primarina *Sandy *Lusamine's Clefable *Kiawe's Turtonator *Kiawe's Marowak *Mallow's Tsareena *Shaymin *Sophocles' Togedemaru *Sophocles' Vikavolt *Snowy *Gladion's Umbreon *Gladion's Lycanroc (Midnight Form) *Gladion's Silvally *Meltan - Merge with Ash's Meltan into one Melmetal as of SM138 *Magearna Pokémon Ultra Guardians assisted Ultra Guardians befriended Ultra Guardians watching over Ride Pokémon Gear *Suits *Max Potions *Full Restores *Beast Balls - used to capture the Ultra Beasts *Ride Pokémon Trivia * The Ultra Guardians' suits are identical outside color differences (for example, Ash wearing blue and Kiawe red). ** Ash and Lana both wear blue, but different shades to differentiate them. ** The suits are similar to the Sentai uniform worn by the characters in various Sentai series but not wearing their Sentai helmets. *** The suit up is also similar to G Gundam's Combat Suit, and the uniforms have similar suits design as Timeranger's pre-Ranger form Chrono Change suit. * As the heroes' Pokémon were transforming into Ultra Guardians, the females were given ribbons while the males were given pendants. However, genderless Pokémon members of Ultra Guardians are random, such as Naganadel, Silvally and Melmetal being randomly designate as a "male" while Shaymin being randomly designate as a "female". * In her Ultra Guardians' suit, Lillie brings back her ponytail hairstyle. * Five of the seven ride Pokemon for the Ultra Guardians are Dragon-type, with the exceptions being Kiawe's Charizard and Sophocles's Metang. * When the group is shown on various Ride Pokémon, Kiawe is on what is most likely his usual Charizard while Ash (having previously been on one early into his Kalos adventure) is on a Garchomp. ** Ash himself owns a Charizard and Noivern has flown on the former previously, but he is more battle-minded than the Ride Pokémon. * Each Ultra Guardian Trainers shares the same designs on each two different Z-Ring designs, particularly on each ring, but different colors. Ash’s Z-Ring was different before getting an upgrade. * Ash has captured more Ultra Beasts than any member with a total of 4. Gallery SM061 8.png|Mallow on Ride Flygon, Kiawe on Ride Charizard, Lana on Ride Dragonair, Lillie on Ride Altaria, Ash on Ride Garchomp, and Sophocles on Ride Metang Ultra Guardians Pokémon.jpg|The Ultra Guardians' Original owned Pokémon, some of them have evolved in later episodes (Season 2, prior Poipole’s joining) Ultra Guardians Pokémon 2.jpeg|The Ultra Guardians' currently owned Pokémon members (Season 3, after Brionne evolved to Primarina) Category:Organizations Category:Aether Foundation